Soirée Crêpes
by lukomax
Summary: Une soiree entre amis et avec du nutella. Dedicace à Lilulle pour son anniv.


_**Soirée crêpes chez les G-boys.**_

_**Disclaimer :** non, les G-boys ne sont pas a moi, pourtant j'ai essayé, mais rien n'y fait._

_**Rating :** NC-17_

_**Pairing : **pour ceux qui ne s'en doute toujours pas c'est du 1×2._

_**Notes :** cette fic est le résultat d'une soirée de délire au restaurant chinois après un film. Deux personnes présentes ont lancé un délire sur le Nutella et j'ai été obligée de faire un lemon au Nutella donc…_

_Cette fic est dédicacée à Lilulle qui est née le jour de la Chandeleur ! dommage qu'on ait pas réussi à la publiée hier.  
_

La dernière mission avait été un franc succès donc les Mads avaient décidé d'offrir un peu de repos à leurs guerriers. Ces derniers avaient passé leur première journée de « vacances » à récupérer de leur fatigue. La planque n'était pas aussi miteuse qu'habituellement et le confort y était plutôt bien. Il y avait trois chambres, une salle de bain à l'étage, une cuisine et un salon, meublé, au rez-de-chaussée. La maison était équipée du chauffage et d'une grande réserve d'eau chaude, ce qui est plutôt agréable en cette période hivernale. L'Américain avait déjà, amplement, profiter de l'eau chaude à volonté en restant presque trois quarts d'heure sous l'eau, au grand dam de ces quatre compagnons, qui attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte que leur tour arrive. Après cet incident avec la douche, l'ordre de passage à la salle de bain fut légèrement modifié : Duo serait désormais le dernier à passer par la douche au retour de mission et pour toute la durée du séjour. Malgré toutes ses protestations en grimaces, Duo ne réussi pas à négocier pour un tirage au sort à la place pour décider de l'ordre pour la salle de bain. La maison finie par s'endormir après que le natté ait décidé qu'il était trop fatigué pour continuer à embêter tout le monde et à bouder.

Le lendemain Quatre fut le premier à émerger de son sommeil il regarda l'heure pour découvrir que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Il descendit dans la cuisine, suivi peu de temps après par son Français préféré : Trowa.

Ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir à la table pour commencer leur déjeuner, que Wufei entra déjà habillé, près pour son entraînement quotidien au sabre. Les trois pilotes furent rejoints par Heero alors que Wufei entamait son café, il était complètement décoiffé et semblait à peine sorti de son lit.

« Bonjour Heero » le salua Quatre comme il l'avait fait avec les deux autres pilotes.

« 'Jour » répondit le Japonais au milieu d'un bâillement avant de s'asseoir et de servir sa tasse de café. Il ne manquait plus que Duo à l'appel et Quatre le remarqua tout de suite

« Où est Duo ? Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ? »

« Il dort encore » l'informa Heero le regard planté dans sa tasse fumante. Mais cette information fut démentie par l'entée d'un Duo tout juste réveillé, les cheveux s'échappant de sa longue tresse, encore avec son t-shirt de nuit et un pantalon enfilé en vitesse sur son boxer, la trace des draps sur le visage et les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Quatre le salua à son entrée avec un grand sourire.

« 'Jour Quat-man » répondit Duo en se préparant un bol de chocolat chaud. Il s'asseyait à peine quand Wufei se leva, le petit déjeuner fini, pour aller faire ses katas dans la cour de la planque.

« Waouh Wu-man t'es déjà en forme après cette mission ! » s'exclama Duo.

« C'est Wufei, Maxwell » dit le pilote 05 en se retenant à grand-peine de trancher Duo avec son katana, qu'il serrait dans sa main.

« Oui, oui Wuffie ! » répondit Duo avant de se lever et de partir en courant, suivi de près par un Wufei à deux doigts de commettre un homicide dans quelques instants.

Cette scène amusait beaucoup Quatre, qui y lisait toute l'affection, qui liait les deux pilotes. Par contre Heero et Trowa, eux, ça leur donner la migraine tous ces cris dès le réveil. Même si intérieurement Heero souriait de la rapidité avec laquelle Duo récupérait de leur mission. Il avait presque l'impression que Duo, malgré tous les meurtres dont il était coupable, gardait une certaine innocence enfantine. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Heero aimait Duo, mais surtout pour tout ce qui était cachait derrière le masque du Joker.

Ça faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'Heero s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le pilote02, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui avouer.

°°Si jamais il me rejetait ? Et qu'il ne voulait plus me parler°° se demandait le Japonais.

Il enviait beaucoup Trowa et Wufei. En effet, Trowa avait déclaré ses sentiments à Quatre et depuis un mois ils étaient ensemble. Quant à Wufei, lui, il avait une grande intimité avec leur médecin de famille : Sally Poe.

De son côté Duo rêvait depuis plusieurs mois d'être avec le Japonais au regard de glace, mais il ne pansait pas qu'Heero puisse partager ses sentiments. D'accord Heero n'était plus l'iceberg qu'il était au début, mais quand même. Rien n'indiquait que le pilote du Wing puisse nourrir des sentiments plus profonds que l'amitié pour lui. Donc Duo essayait de se contenter de l'amitié d'Heero.

La course poursuite entre Wufei et Duo se termina quand Duo décida d'aller se planquer derrière Heero. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir en réponse.

« Stoplè Hee-chan aide moi, Wu-man veut me tuer » supplia l'Américain.

« Maxwell ! Sors de là » hurlait Wufei, « Yui laisse-moi l'étrangler avec sa natte une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Heero était tenté de laisser le Chinois s'occuper de Duo, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir avec le regard que lui lançait l'Américain, et décida de l'aider.

« Regroupement. J'ai un message de la part des profs. »

Les quatre pilotes se figèrent, comme si un air glacial était entré dans la maison, et se dirigèrent vers le salon pour écouter le rapport d'Heero.

« Ce matin j'ai reçu un message des Mads. Comme ce n'était pas pour une mission je ne vous ai pas réveillés, mais maintenant je vous transmets le message. »

Que pouvaient bien vouloir les profs à part les envoyer détruire une base, tuer des officiels ou faire de la casse avec leurs gundams ?

Devant l'attention que les pilotes affichaient, maintenant que leur curiosité était piqué, Heero continua :

« Nous n'aurons pas de missions pendant quelques jours sauf en cas d'urgence. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'écria Duo avec une expression incrédule, tout à fait adorable, sur le visage.

« Ils ont vraiment dit ça ? » demanda Quatre abasourdi par la soudaine générosité de leurs mentors.

« Yui tu es sûr d'avoir bien lu le message ? » lança Wufei, croyant plus à une erreur qu'à la possibilité que les Mads s'inquiètent pour eux.

Trowa, lui, avait juste un sourcil relevé, signe de son étonnement.

« Oui, ils disent que pendant quelques jours les Rebelles suffiront et qu'on doit se reposer un peu avant les prochains combats, qui seront, sûrement, beaucoup plus éprouvants que les précédents » continua Heero, pour répondre à la stupeur des autres pilotes, proches de la crise cardiaque.

Une fois l'information digérée, Duo fit une remarque très pertinente :

« Et on fait quoi pendant nos ''vacances'' ? »

Comme personne ne semblait avoir d'idées à proposer, Duo proposa une de ses idées, qui pour une fois n'était pas impossible.

« Si on faisait une soirée crêpes ? Il fait plutôt froid donc ça nous réchauffera t c'est bon les crêpes. »

« Oui, c'est une très bonne idée » s'exclama Quatre, qui était le moins critique quand Duo proposait une de ses idées, « on a qu'à aller faire les courses tout à l'heure. »

« Pour une fois que Maxwell a une bonne idée » lâcha Wufei.

« Oh mais c'est un compliment, ou je ne m'y connais pas, ça Wufinou, si tu continues je vais être obliger de dire à Sally que tu me dragues. » relança l'Américain.

Wufei faillit s'étrangler et son visage avait pris une jolie teinte rouge, qui lui allait plutôt bien. Il allait se jeter sur le pilote natté quand Heero, décidément dans un bon jour, repris la parole :

« D'accord pour la soirée crêpes. Quatre et Duo iront faire les courses. Et Wufei tu n'as pas le droit de tuer Duo. »

Duo n'en revenait pas, Heero l'avait défendu. Le Japonais devait vraiment être dans un bon jour pour le défendre, même les trois autres pilotes paraissaient surpris par la réaction du pilote du Wing. Duo se remit de sa surprise et alla se préparer pour partir faire les courses, car son vieux t-shirt et son pantalon trop grand étaient certes bien pour dormir ou rester à la maison, mais pas pour sortir faire les courses. Dix minutes après la fin de la réunion des pilotes, Quatre et Duo étaient prêts à partir vers la grande surface du coin, pour acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à une bonne soirée crêpes.

Le parking du magasin était blindé et les deux jeunes pilotes mirent plusieurs minutes à trouver une place pour se garer. Le magasin aussi était plein à craquer, normal pour un samedi après-midi. Ce fut donc un vrai combat pour les deux pilotes pour se procurer tous les ingrédients, dont ils avaient besoin. Après trois quarts d'heure (ce sont des hommes il ne faut pas l'oublier, donc eux et les courses ça fait trois !) presque tous les ingrédients étaient dans leur panier : farine, œufs, huile, lait, sucre, confiture, il ne manquait plus que le plus important : le Nutella. Duo se précipita dans le rayon où se trouvait ce dernier ingrédient. Quand il y arriva, il ne restait plus que trois pots et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait (il en faut beaucoup ce sont des terroristes en pleine croissance !). Il se jeta littéralement dessus empêchant ainsi deux garçons de sept ans de les prendre. Après la crise de larmes qui suivi son acquisition et les réprimandes des parents, Duo accepta de laisser un pot pour les enfants (quelle générosité !). Quatre, lui, alla acheter une poêle à crêpes, car il avait remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas à la planque. Puis ils firent le plein de choses plus normales pour la vie de tous les jours : shampooing, légumes, yaourts et autres banalités. Après encore une demi-heure nécessaire à la caissière pour faire passer tous les articles, tout en discutant avec Germaine la caissière voisine, les deux pilotes reprirent la voiture, direction la planque.

Quand Duo et Quatre rentrèrent, les trois autres pilotes avaient fait tout le ménage. Trowa et Wufei vinrent les aider à porter les sacs et autres sachets et à débarrasser les courses. Wufei en profita pour leur annoncer qu'il avait invité Sally à leur petite soirée, car il ne voulait pas porter la chandelle au milieu des deux couples ou presque couples, dans le cas de Duo et Heero.

Sally était arrivée, donc la soirée pouvait commencer. Duo était le premier en charge de la cuisson. Il faisait sauter les crêpes dans sa poêle avec une facilité déconcertante pour les novices de la discipline comme Wufei. Heero s'éclipsa quelques minutes pour revenir dans le salon avec des bouteilles de cidres à la main.

« Je suis allé acheter du cidre tout à l'heure », dit-il avec un air amusé.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Duo avec un grand sourire. Décidément Heero faisait tout pour que Duo l'aime, ce n'est pas possible.

Heero hocha la tête et tendit les bouteilles vers ses compagnons, qui étaient tous très surpris de l'initiative du Japonais. C'était du cidre brut en provenance directe de normandie. Trowa était aux anges, enfin un produit du terroir français, il n'y avait rien de meilleur pour lui.

Au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles se vidaient et que les crêpes disparaissaient, l'ambiance au salon se réchauffait. Quatre avait désormais élu domicile sur les genoux de Trowa, et il se serrait contre le torse de son amant. Sally aussi s'était rapprochée de Wufei et ils commençaient à roucouler et se bécoter dans leur coin. Duo aussi s'était rapproché d'Heero, mais ce dernier semblait trop occupé par la cuisson des crêpes pour faire attention à lui.

Heero avait remarqué que Duo s'était rapproché de lui. Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur la cuisson des crêpes. Son sang bouillait et le cidre n'aidait pas beaucoup pour qu'il garde son calme. Il avait vraiment très envie de goûter les lèvres de Duo. Il allait craquer, il le sentait. Mais il fut interrompu par Wufei, qui se levait au même moment et annonça :

« On va se coucher, bonne nuit »

« Oui bonne nuit, et pas trop de bêtises » leur dit Duo. Wufei ne releva même pas la remarque de l'Américain et alla dans sa chambre en tirant Sally derrière lui. La nuit allait être agitée. En effet, Trowa décida que Quatre et lui devaient aussi aller se coucher. Il entraîna donc un Quatre très content de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec son amant.

°° Décidément ils ont tous trouvé le bonheur°° pensa Duo.

Il lança un coup d'œil à Heero, qui était en train d'étaler du Nutella sur une crêpe. Duo ne pus s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de la crêpe. Cette pensée le fit rougir, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des films comme ça. Il allait remonter dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Heero, quand ce dernier l'appela

« Duo, tu ne veux plus de crêpes ? »

« Non Hee-chan, je suis un peu fatigué », répondit Duo.

« Si tu veux on peut continuer à manger dans la chambre. » proposa Heero.

Duo le dévisagea, surpris, Heero n'aimait pas qu'on mange dans la chambre, alors pourquoi il lui proposait ça ? Duo hocha la tête, et aida Heero à monter un plateau avec des crêpes, du sucre et du NUTELLA.

Duo entra dans la chambre, posa le plateau sur le bureau. Il se retourna quand il entendit Heero fermer la porte de la chambre derrière eux. Ce dernier avait quelque chose dans son regard que Duo n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux du Japonais : du désir. Duo déglutit avec difficulté et rougit, comme une tomate, quand Heero le fixa.

« Heero qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Duo.

Heero se rapprocha de l'Américain sans répondre à la question. Il posa ses doigts sur la joue du Shinigami et les laissa glisser jusqu'aux lèvres rosées du pilote 02.

Duo était paralysé. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il devait rêver, oui c'est ça il rêvait. Heero ne ferait jamais ça dans la réalité, après tout le _perfect soldier_ n'aimait pas quand on le touche alors pourquoi il initierait de lui-même le contact ? Duo hésitait à se pincer de peur de rompre le charme qui le retenait. Malgré ses doutes, Duo devait bien avouer que les doigts du pilote 01 sur ses lèvres, n'avaient rien d'irréels. Il sentait sa peau se réchauffer aux endroits où les doigts de Heero étaient passés.

« Heero ? » interrogea l'Américain.

Pour seule réponse Heero déposa ses lèvres sur celles du pilote du gundam Deathscythe. Duo laissa le Japonais approfondir leur baiser, trop heureux pour laisser ses questions gâcher ce moment.

Doucement Heero rapprocha le baka américain, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Duo répondit en passant ses bras autour du cou de son futur amant. Ils se séparèrent quand le besoin d'oxygène se fit ressentir. Ils étaient à bout de souffle et leurs poumons essayaient de faire entrer le plus d'air possible dans leur système.

« Heero tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » s'inquiéta Duo.

« Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie, oui je suis sûr de le vouloir » murmura le Japonais contre les lèvres du Shinigami.

Duo ne perdit pas plus de temps en questions stupides. Il reprit les lèvres du Japonais, demandant l'entrée de la bouche pour y glisser sa langue. Heero entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un duel pour savoir laquelle dominerait. Duo approfondit le baiser d'une pression sur la nuque du brun et prit en charge le reste de l'échange.

Heero laissait ses mains se balader sous le t-shirt de Duo, faisant naître des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier. Impatient de découvrir le corps de son natté, Heero commença à retirer le t-shirt de celui-ci, brisant leur baiser pour achever son but. Duo en profita pour enlever le débardeur vert qui ne semblait jamais quitter son propriétaire. Quand leurs peaux entrèrent enfin en contact, les deux jeunes pilotes laissèrent un grognement de plaisir leur échapper. Duo ne perdait pas de temps et entraînait déjà le Japonais, avec lui, vers le lit le plus proche. Il y allongea son nippon et le dévora des yeux. Il allait plonger pour rejoindre le brun, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Avec un sourire qui faisait le tour de sa tête il souffla à son Japonais :

« Ne bouges pas je reviens de suite. »

Heero l'observa un peu intrigué par cette interruption. Duo allait vers son bureau pour prendre quelque chose. Le pilote 01 ne voyait pas ce que faisait le natté, ni ce qu'il avait pris, mais le regard de Duo l'informa que ça servirait dans pas longtemps. En effet, quand Duo s'installa à califourchon au dessus de lui, l'Américain avait une cuillère de nutella dans sa main. Quand la pâte fraîche entra en contact avec sa peau, Heero gémit légèrement, mais son corps s'arqua quand il sentit Duo lécher le nutella sur son torse nu. Voyant que son action avait la réaction attendue, Duo recommença. Il étala une couche de nutella autour d'un téton de sa victime, lécha avec gourmandise jusqu'à ce que le bout de chair se durcisse. Heero n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que Duo aille plus vite. Il perdait patience au fur et à mesure que son désir augmentait. Il voulu renverser la situation, mais Duo était bien décidé à faire tout ce qu'il voulait de sa victime. Donc il appuya sur les épaules de son Japonais et reprit possession des lèvres du brun. L'enivrant par son baiser, il attrapa les mains d'Heero et les attacha avec son débardeur, pour les placer enfin au dessus de sa tête.

Heero décida de se laisser faire, après tout si Duo voulait le torturer pourquoi pas ? Cette torture était des plus délicieuses. Cependant Duo semblait avoir comprit qu'Heero commençait à perdre patience, car il s'attaqua au short spandex du _perfect soldier_. Il retira également son pantalon et son boxer, avant de reprendre place au dessus d'Heero.

Duo mit du nutella dans le nombril d'Heero et se pencha pour ramasser un paquet de gressins, qu'il cachait toujours sous son lit, au cas ou il aurait Heero à disposition et un pot de nutella. Duo souriait à l'idée de se faire un _« picnic break »_ sur Heero. Il plongea un gâteau dans le nombril d'Heero se léchant déjà les babines. Quand il eut fini avec son gâteau il baissa la tête et laissa sa langue nettoyer le nombril du Japonais. Ce dernier frissonnait de plaisir sous la langue experte du pilote02.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà très excités et leur patience venait à bout. Duo décida donc de laisser ses envies de sucre pour combler ses envies de japonais à la place. Il remonta poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero, dans un baiser plus passionnel. Puis il mordilla son cou, laissant ses mains prendre connaissance du corps coincé sous le sien. Doucement il laissa sa bouche suivre le chemin de ses mains. Il traça des sillons de feu le du cou d'Heero, qui n'en finissait plus de gémir sous les passages des dents et de la langues du Shinigami. Duo mordillait la peau du cou du Japonais la léchant après pour s'excuser. Il sourit en entendant Heero qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Duo laissait plein de traces rouges sur le chemin qu'il empreintait. Il arriva aux tétons déjà durs, il les maltraita quelque temps. Puis il reprit son chemin en descendant sur le ventre musclé de son fantasme. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois au nombril de sa victime. Il posa une main sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse de son _perfect soldier_. Son autre main glissa le long du sexe d'Heero et le corps sous le sien fut secoué de frissons. Duo sourit contre le nombril de son amant. Il continua sa descente et déposa un léger baiser sur le gland, avant de prendre le membre dans sa bouche. Il commença de lents mouvements de va et vient, qui s'accélérèrent doucement.

Duo profita que l'attention d'Heero était fixée sur ses mouvements de bouches, pour commencer à préparer ce dernier. Il lui présenta ses doigts qu'Heero se pressa de lécher. Le Japonais copiait les mouvements de la bouche qui le rendait fou, sur les doigts dans sa bouche. Duo gémit quand il senti Heero s'occuper de ses doigts, comme si c'était une autre partie de son anatomie. Quand Duo fut sûr que ses doigts étaient assez lubrifiés, il les retira de la bouche du Japonais. Il glissa sa main entre les jambes d'Heero et fit entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de ce dernier. Heero se crispa sous l'intrusion.

« Détends-toi Hee-chan » souffla Duo en relevant légèrement la tête. Heero acquiesça et Duo continua de le préparer. Quand il senti les muscles d'Heero se détendre, il estima que le pilote du Wing s'était habitué à sa présence. Il entra donc un deuxième doigt. Il les écarta un peu pour relaxer les muscles, et commença à les enfoncer plus loin. Il appuya sur la prostate, quand il la trouva, ce qui arracha un léger cri au Japonais. Il senti Heero essayait de prendre les doigts plus profondément en lui et décida d'y rajouter le troisième.

Une fois Heero prêt il se plaça entre les jambes de celui-ci, qu'il releva, et le pénétra doucement. Malgré la précaution de Duo pendant la préparation et la douceur qu'il montrait, Heero se crispa sous la douleur de la pénétration. Duo reprit un mouvement lent sur le sexe de son amant pour le distraire. Heero se relaxa un peu et Duo entra complètement dans la chaleur du Japonais. Il attendit un peu que son partenaire s'habitue à lui, avant de commencer sa retraite. Ses mouvements restaient lents pour laisser le temps au Japonais de tout ressentir. Progressivement ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et plus profonds. Heero allait à sa rencontre et Duo touchait la prostate de son amant à toutes ses pénétrations. Les mouvements qu'il imposé au membre d'Heero se firent plus rapides et Heero bougeait de sorte à s'empaler plus profondément sur le sexe de Duo. Finalement Heero n'en pouvant plus se répandit entre eux, dans un cri d'extase. Duo ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se répandant à l'intérieur de son amant. Duo s'effondra sur Heero à bout de souffle. Les bras d'Heero l'entourèrent pour le garder contre le corps de celui-ci.

Quand ils reprirent leurs souffles, Duo se retira doucement d'Heero et reposa sa tête dans le giron de son amant.

« On se refait une soirée crêpes quand tu veux » lui dit Heero.

« La prochaine fois je préfère qu'on mange des fraises à la chantilly » proposa Duo.

Sur cette dernière phrase ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un sourire aux lèvres.

**owari**


End file.
